


Maybe not so imaginary

by Rumoris



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cheesier than a quattro formaggi pizza, i live for the bebe and kyle friendship, selfindulgent too, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoris/pseuds/Rumoris
Summary: Valentine's day, being the day of their anniversary was always a special date in their calendar. Now what happens when Kenny decides to break the unspoken rules of their relationship as he cooks up a little surprise for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Maybe not so imaginary

The moment Kyle finally arrived to his workplace, he was immediately whisked away to some kind of meeting. Apparently there was an email about it, but they forgot to add him to the recipients, his coworker had explained to him as the redhead drowsily clutched his mug of quickly brewed coffee. He did not even think about how unprofessional he might have looked in the eyes of the other team leaders as he sat down with his laptop and a white mug that was covered by photos of him and his boyfriend making faces and smiling back at the camera in the company of mascots at various parts of Disneyland. All of this while wearing Mickey Mouse headbands.

But then again, there is no better way to introduce yourself to the rest of the department and the British office than showing off your private life! 

Sighing to himself, knowing that he can’t leave to pour his coffee into a new, more neutral mug, he opened the laptop. Almost immediately he was greeted by a red envelope, which shone brightly against his dark keyboard, almost taunting him.

Would they notice if he smashed the screen back to its original position? Probably they would. So instead of making a scene, he tried to stay indifferent and without opening the envelope he slid it under the computer.

“Oh, you have a secret admirer! How adorable!” he could hear Bebe tease him across the table, meaning he had failed to go under the radar.

“Not so secret,” Kyle corrected her immediately, but he could feel heat rising to his neck and ears. Slowly their colour matched his red hair. 

“And you won’t even take a peek at it? How lame.”

“Maybe after the meeting. I don’t think they would appreciate me bringing my private life into a quarterly review. ” 

“Aw, come on, don’t leave us hanging. What did your imaginary boyfriend send to you?” she leaned over the table, trying to fish away Kyle’s postcard with her long, manicured nails, tips decorated with bright green glitter and white flowers. Just before she could’ve touched the envelope, Kyle slid it away from the blonde woman.

“Could you just keep yourself away from my personal belongings, _please_?” he put the envelope on his lap, hiding it away from Bebe’s line of view and throwing her a glance, Kyle flipped the envelope open, halfway sliding out a pink postcard. 

Two opossums were hanging from a branch by their tail, huddling close while the embarrassing pink letters announced admiration of love through a badly made pun “I couldn’t _opossumbly_ imagine life without you!” Even if successfully he managed to hide his embarrassment until know, Kyle was sure that he will start the meeting with cheeks that clearly mirrored his red curls and he just couldn’t surpass the dumb smile that forced itself onto his face. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he quickly slid the postcard back into its place and put hid the envelope under the computer, far _far_ away from Bebe’s curious gaze. 

“You know, Kyle, at this point, I have a hard time believing that you have a boyfriend,” Bebe added in a whisper when their regional leader finally arrived holding a laptop under his arms, his eyes scanning the room from behind the sporty sunglasses.

Her statement was followed by frantic typing and the next moment a very angry message appeared on their shared messaging program. 

_  
Kyle Broflovski 11:12 am  
_ _Do you think I’d make up an imaginary boyfriend and embarrass myself in front of the big dogs of the company?!_

The answer arrived not soon after. Bebe kept typing on her small computer, the tip of her nails rhythmically clicking on the buttons. Occasionally, she looked toward their boss as if she was actually taking notes, and writing down information from the slides. She squinted and leant back to pretend reading some of the numbers. Not soon after a long message appeared on Kyle’s screen.

_Bebe Stevens 11:16  
_ _You are right! You wouldn’t have the brains to come up with a scheme, like that also you are a terrible actor so the most you would do with a postcard like that if it was written by you would be staring at it expressionlessly. Kyle, I’m sorry you had to hear it from me, but you are romantically handicapped for Valentine’s Day. But you might have asked someone to surprise you._

_Kyle Broflovski 11:18 am  
_ _Bebe, my boyfriend is literally on my mug. Don’t act like you have not seen him yet. Our picture is on my desk!_

Bebe looked at him, shrugged with her slender shoulders, before writing her last sentence.

_Bebe Stevens 11:20 am  
_ _That might have been your best friend. A picture says nothing. I want you to publicly kiss this person if he is indeed your boyfriend!_

He needed a time to calm down before he throws his laptop at Bebe simply for not believing him even though he was telling her the truth. Furthermore, he loved to keep his private life several miles away from the suffocating atmosphere of their shared office space. That relationship was his. He already shared so many things with his coworkers. He did not need to prove anything to the woman!

Let his boyfriend stay as a standalone person!

As the meeting went on through the blackened flipscreen cover of his phone, he occasionally saw a message light up the screen, and he figured that the red hearts might have belonged to the aforementioned boyfriend, who desperately tried to get his attention. In one way or another, he was successful, because despite typing down notes on his computer, Kyle’s thoughts were wandering at a completely different space.

Valentine’s day was always a special day in their life, after all it gave him enough courage to finally stand in front of Kenny and proclaim his love, finally getting rid of years of pent up frustration. It was also the day when Kenny desperately tried to talk him out of his feelings and he eventually broke down crying, clutching the box of chocolates Kyle had given to him. 

There were no kisses at the end of their mutual confessions, just several comforting words framed by the word ‘ _idiot_ ’ muttered into a bone-crushing hug.

Valentine’s Day became their anniversary and Kyle made sure that each will be more special than the other. So this year, he might or might not have reserved a table for them at a themed restaurant, bought tickets to a Nascar Race and booked a room for the weekend.

Obviously, he couldn’t focus on reviews and the new bonus system that will be implemented at the next fiscal year. He stared at the numbers, but all he could think of were his plans for the weekend. Bebe seemingly took up on his complete disinterest, because through his thought he could hear her questions and remarks as if she tried to take attention away from Kyle and his lack of responses.

By the time he forced himself back into reality they were already going through a quick summary, listening to some encouraging words from the person wearing sunglasses and Kyle swore if one of them asks anymore questions he will break their neck. Any other day he would be the one refusing to let go of his coworkers, but right now, this was his day, and he refused to waste his time on work! 

Out of the blue, his phone lit up again, however this time… It was a call? Blue light appeared on the side of his cover as the screen shown him an unknown caller. Only two people ever called him. Kenny when he immediately needed something, or just felt like hearing his voice. And of course, his mother when she felt like nagging her oldest son, maybe asking him to pick up her order from the store since he ‘worked so close to downtown’. 

But an unknown number made his stomach drop and twist in an uncomfortable way. Looking at the regional manager he raised his hand, hoping that h will be allowed to leave.

“Sir, I need to answer this call. It might be important,” 

“Sure,” the man wearing sunglasses nodded. “We already finished the meeting anyway.”

Kyle nodded and after quickly slapping the postcard and the laptop under his arm, he rushed out from the room balancing an empty mug while trying to press the little green image on his screen. 

“Kyle Broflovski,” he answered the call at last.

“Mr. Bo-roflofski?” the man on the other side tried to pronounce his name by mimicking his accent and adding an f instead of a v.

“Yes? That is me. How can I help you?” he furrowed his brows.

“Ahh… uhm… I am calling you from Be with Me Deliveries… “the person stopped for a moment, probably rereading the name of the company, muttering the name again. “You have a delivery from someone named M-Mysterion? Yes, it says Mysterion.”

“Yes, I do know someone by this name,” he nodded along, sliding his computer back to his desk. 

“Ah, good, good then. I’m at … the reception of Building D. You signature is required to complete the delivery.”

“I’ll be there in three minutes. Thank you.”

He did not even take his coat as he stomped towards the elevator, legs pounding a strange rhythm on the floor while he waited. There was something boiling within him, a curious feeling that just made him want to punch and kiss Kenny at the same time. He just thought about separating life and work, and then his boyfriend dares to send him something. But also there was the thrill of the unknown that almost made him jump from excitement, because Kenny went out his way to surprise him! It was not a rare happening in their relationship, but it was among the rare cases of surprises that were welcomed in Kyle’s life.

As the elevator stopped on the first floor, he took a deep breath and tried to get a hold of his flickering feelings. However, the moment he turned toward the reception the feelings crashed above his head, dragging him back into the dizzying turmoil. 

He expected to see a man wearing some kind of fed-ex like uniform. Instead, he was greeted with a familiar coat, and shoes he had helped choosing… and blond hair peeking out from behind the bouquet he had put in front of his face. This attire could only belong to one person, and Kyle could feel the room warm up with each step he took. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day?” he could hear Kenny from behind the bouquet filled with roses, with lily-of-the-valleys and false sunflowers. Kyle tried to walk to this side, but Kenny closely mirrored his steps, making sure that his face is covered by the immense amount of flowers.

“Ken, did something happen?” he asked, this time trying to move Kenny’s arm. 

“I fucked it up didn’t I?” he answered the question with another question.

Kyle kept circling around him, like a predator who is ready to jump at the shaking prey. However, Kyle lacked any kind of threatening aura, in contrast, he was more confused at Kenny’s sudden change. The man was so bashful up until now, but as if he had lost all of his courage the moment he faced Kyle.

Then realization hit him. While he never said it out loudly, he often complained to Kenny about his coworkers taking their relationships to their workplace. Probably Kenny realized that he did just that, because the receptionist and the well-dressed people coming and going couldn’t help but gaze at them from the corner of their eye. 

“You kinda did,” Kyle nodded along, furrowing his brows as he stopped in front of Kenny, “Not even kissing your own boyfriend on Valentine’s day and hiding from him behind a pretty bouquet… It makes me think you are not here to see me. I wonder where is Mysterion, the lady in the phone told me that there is a delivery waiting here...”

“Hey! I am Mysterion,” Kenny murmured weakly behind the wall of flowers. “Wait aren’t you angry? Because you seemed pretty angry to me when you stepped out of that elevator.”

“I am only angry because you gave out my phoen number to a stranger and then went out and spent money on flowers. This bouquet probably costed you a whole fortune!” 

This seemed to work, because the next moment, Kenny hesitantly lowered the flowers, revealing his reddened cheeks. 

“I… Actually made this bouquet using YouTube tutorials. It’s completely DIY and almost free…” Kenny admitted with a proud smile appearing on his face. “But I’m happy it managed to fool you with this because that means you won’t--”

He couldn’t finish his sentence, those last words were lost to the world. The thin, decorative paper let out a soft crumpling noise as Kyle leant forward, his chest gently touching the bouquet, and planted a soft kiss on Kenny’s lips.

The blond was surprised at first, he tried to pull away as if he was worried about ruining Kyle’s reputation, but Kyle deemed was relentless leaving several more chaste pecks on his lips, while his fingers slowly danced around the bouquet, gently pulling the poor roses out from between their bodies, before they are completely squashed together. 

Before the gentle kiss could’ve delved into something deeper and more intimate, Kyle finally pulled away, raising a brow at Kenny’s disheveled stance.

“So… Who fooled who? See how angry I am?” he chuckled and in that moment if Kenny still had his flowers he was sure as hell that the bouquet would be used to smack that handsome face. He had the whole scene planned out in his head Kyle just had to go and ruin his momentum!

“Okay, technically you got angry once, so you probably won’t get angrier if I steal you away for lunch break,” he finally finished, wishing that he still had his flowers to hide behind their protective greenery. 

Kyle furrowed his brows, tapping his jeans as he checked his pockets for his wallet.

“I’ll have to go back for money,” he announced and he was about to leave when Kenny pulled him back by his arm. Then the redhead, quickly added, “And I don’t have my coat.”

“I’ll pay for it and I’ll lend you my coat.”

“Then you are going to catch cold. It makes no sense! Besides, you shouldn’t spend your money on me,” Kyle retorted. Kenny loved his job but it did not pay as well as Kyle’s and even now, the redhead felt bad whenever the blond decided to pay for his share too. It was normal, but something in Kyle told him that there was a better way to spend that money, especially when he made twice as much as his boyfriend. But… now he had no choice. His attempts were mercilessly tripped by his own boyfriend.

“It’s Valentine’s day,” Kenny told him, then pulled Kyle close and adding the second part of his sentence in a whisper, “But you can repay it in the evening. I definitely won’t object at all.”

Kyle wanted to complain, voice his dissatisfaction about the length of time between their lunch, his plans for the evening and Kenny’s little debt. But in the end he just swallowed his words and pulled Kenny close for another quick peck on the lips, this time keeping the flowers away from them. After the first time he couldn’t really care about the well-dressed individuals walking through the automatic doors, nor the rhythmic beeping as their cards touched the gates.

However, the magic quickly disappeared when Kyle heard a familiar voice next to them. 

“Okay, you win. Maybe he is not so imaginary,” Bebe chirped as she quickly took a photo of the two of them, then continued walking out of the building with a group of female coworkers. 

Kyle quickly pulled away and looked like a little kid who was caught red handed and Kenny trying to suppress his laughter only made things worse. Burying his face into the bouquet and taking a deep breath from the petrichor scented leaves. 

He was so not ready for this lunch. 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I had no idea that this idea will ever live to become a fic since it kind of stems from the knowledge that flower delivery services exist and they are really expensive, which made my brain go "Okay, but if Kenny wanted to surprise Kyle, what would he do to solve this problem?"
> 
> Honestly, this is a valentine's day oneshot, so nothing deeper should be expected. On the other hand I had tons of fun writing it and it was good for practice (coughs.... writing kisses)! =w=


End file.
